Sorami Defender (Again!)
by Son-Uchiha'sDescendant
Summary: Read to find out.


**Hello this is the rewrite. I bring you a new chapter of Sorami's Defender. Tomoki is not that much of a...Jerk...**

* * *

><p>A young pre-teen, drapped in a spotted gown, began to stir awake. He laid on a soft bed made of down. The room he currently laid was plain white. It had different machines, and one with a needle sticking into him. He guessed it was a hospital. He woke with a raging headache. He couldn't remember anything. He barely knew who he was. He looked around and saw someone with spikey hair, most of it pointed to ground but he had a few that stuck up. He looked like a teenaged boy. He looked deep in thought. The pre-teen tried to sit up, and felt a great pain in his side. He let out a "little" scream. He quickly covered his mouth, knowing that he had ruined the peace and quiet of the hospital. The nurse burst into the room, mouth agape. "You... Your not supposed to be up for weeks!" she said, obviously in some sort of denial.<p>

The pre-teen said in a voice quite childish, "Ow... Why not for weeks?" The boy obviously didn't know anything or remember what happened. The nurse calmed down and sighed. "Well, this young man over here says he found you and and this young lady over laying a single crater." The teen had a look on his face that "It's true!" as the nurse ignored him at all times. "Well you have nothing that really needs our attention. So you two may leave." She brought in two wheelchairs as the pre-teen hops onto his and they struggle to get the girl on hers.

Before they were out of the room the nurse turned to face the pre-teen. "May I have your name to put into our records?" The pre-teen had no memories of his past. Only a slight one. He saw a boy in tattered rags for clothes, pushing what seems like a blue energy wave. He could hear someone screaming "Gohan!" The young boy decided he'd take the name. "My name is Gohan...Son" The nurse wrote it on the clipboard. "Okay... How old are you?" Gohan's head hurt worse from trying to remember. "Uh... Twelve?" The nurse sighed. "You obviously have no idea. He has brain damage..." Gohan held his head and gasped. No wonder he couldn't remember a single thing. "And how do I know your name really is Son Gohan?" Gohan, who still had his manners, looked up at her and politely said, "Miss I'm sure that my name is Son Gohan." The nurse looks down and smiles, "Well okay kid. You are free to go."

She didn't wait to find out the winged girl's information because she too may have brain damage. Gohan was the first one out. He pushed the wheels on his chair hard, surprising and startling everyone he passed. While the teen pushed the girls wheelchair out at normal pace, of course. Gohan made a sudden stop once a lion's roar was heard by everyone and all had their eyes fixed on him. Gohan patted his stomach and said, "Wow. I'm really hungry. I wonder where I might be able to get something."

Tomoki began to catch up to Gohan. Then they just started to stroll around and headed towards the Great Sakura tree. They just sat/stood there talking about things. More like Gohan listening to what Tomoki was saying. He just talks about how much he was bullied at school and all these weird dreams of an angel sending him SOS messages or something like that. It went unnoticed that the girl was awakening. She began to scan her surroundings for the one who had first found her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxXXXXXXxxXxxXXxxxxxXXXXxxXXxXxXxxXXxxXXxxXXXxxXXxXXxXxxXXXxxXXXxxxXXxXXXxXXxxxxxXxxx

Gohan and Tomoki were chatting when he felt a metallic cold slip onto his hand. He looked down upon it. Wrapped around his hand was a metal chain and his eyes traced it to where it came from. The chain was connected to the lady's collar and Gohan tried to slip the chain off. Because of how he could easily be able to remove it, the chain tightened. The harder he tried the tighter it got. It cold have crushed his bone if he hadn't stopped. The chain then got loose. The girl starts to speak and Gohan and Tomoki turns to her. "Hello Master. I am Ikaros and I am a pet-class angeloid, and I'm here to serve you." Tomoki screamed out, "WHAT?!" Gohan to was in some sort of shock. "Serve me? Why would you do that?" Ikaros said with an emotionless face, "Because you were the first to come in contact with me. I was made by Synapse to serve my master." She stood up. "What's 'The Synapse'?" Gohan and Tomoki asked at the same time. Ikaros was about to explain but Gohan's stomach roar and he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't continue something unfixable. [sigh] I quit this story. I still write for DBZ and Teen Gohan mostly. My problem is I want to skip through things, so I will improve. The First and last chapter to this rewrite. Oh yeah... I'm going to be honest about something. I like Justin Beiber's music and its not all my fault. My sister would listen to him out loud. I was FORCED to listen to that once awful music. To see what I mean, listen to Justin Beiber-Backpack. The picture on youtube should give all its info away. It's really good. See ya. Yes I know I'm a loser. Oh and Memphis is a good one too. Just to make this 1000 words. OP H JK k ni H dhrdj yug kuj lofgjhf,m fjkf f lm g flkb l;gf jvg.;j ih; l.g; 'g.;h.; ;g, gg gg g g g gg gg g gg g g gg g g ggg g gg gh ggg gg g g gg g g ggggg g ggg g ggggh gt gg g gg g gg g ggt tr t.<strong>


End file.
